Kickin' It in China: the Flashbacks
by huntiksecrets
Summary: We all know that Jack and Kai have a problem. But where did it start? Find out about their troubles, the fight, and the aftermath. I do not own Kickin' It.
1. The Invitation

I was going to China. I couldn't believe it. "I cannot believe this. I am going to the junior world martial arts championships in China!" I said enthusiastically.

Milton chimed in, saying, "I was gonna go, but I'm not what they call, you know, good."

I couldn't stop thinking about it; I was soooo excited. "Guys, I've been dreaming about this tournament since I got into martial arts. How did this happen?"

"Mm," I hear Ruby hum, channeling my excitement into his short, preteenish body. "I may know how it happened. I might have taken it upon myself to write a letter about a certain student, and possibly sent it to, oh I don't know, China."

Jerry looked over at Ruby with a confused look. "Dude, this is important. Try to remember. Did you do it or not?"

"Of course I did it. Jack's amazing. He's undefeated. He's never lost a match in his life." I felt the familiar pulsing pain in my knee.

"Rudy, can I talk to you outside for a second?"

FLASHBACK

I remember people, my parents, my grandfather, and the EMS personnel. But I don't remember what actually was happening.

All I remember is lying on the mat in agonizing pain.

I remember being placed on the stretcher, screaming as they shifted my leg into a straight position. The ambulance doors closed and I felt the hatch as the truck started driving away.

My mom was in tears and my grandfather was just standing there, next to my cousin Kai. Kai had a smirk on his face the size of his ego.

I had just lost my first match ever, to Kai for crying out loud! But all I could think about was the pain.

END OF FLASHBACK

As we reach the doors, I hear Jerry, Eddie, and Milton talking about fortune cookies. Man, they are weird. I take a deep breath. "Rudy, not everything you told those people about me was true."

"Please, everybody stretches the truth," said Rudy with his typical crazy attitude. "I do it all the time on my online dating profile. I'm not really a bathing suit model."

"Rudy, I'm not undefeated. A kid named Kai beat me so badly that I gave up karate till I came here." I was not going to tell him that I could do karate until basically the time I got here. Well, a year's difference. But doesn't really matter, right?

"Jack, it doesn't matter. You deserve this. And that's why they sent you two first-class tickets to China. You get to bring someone—an adult, a mentor, perhaps someone who is both her and a man."

Kim smiled, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "It'd be great if we could all go."

"Wait, first-class tickets are really expensive. Maybe I could trade them in for six coach tickets."

"It's settled. Jack and I are going alone first-class—endless legroom, our own entertainment systems, and hot nuts."

"I'm just saying, it'd be great if we could all—" Kim said with her typical sass.

"I said hot nuts, Kim!" Rudy screamed, his eyes bugging out of his head.

The guys walked out of the dojo. I put on a smile, trying to rekindle the excitement I had had just moments before. "Guys, we're all going to China."


	2. Arrival

FLASHBACK

The sirens howled over the voices of the paramedics. I felt my body shift as we fly around another corner. My consciousness was going in and out, probably from the pain-killers I had been injected with.

I could feel my mom holding my hand, but I didn't shift my head to look at her face. I couldn't bring myself to see her tears.

The paramedics were shuffling around me, asking my mom all types of questions about what happened. "He was kicked in the leg," I heard her say through her tears.

I tried to focus on the ceiling, hoping that some of the pain in my leg would subside if I didn't focus on it. I grimaced as one of the paramedics touched my knee. "Must have been a really hard kick," he said, his voice cloaking concern with sarcasm.

It felt like only a few seconds had gone by when I felt the ambulance slow to stop in front of the hospital. The doors opened, blinding me with the sudden sight of the Californian summer sun. Everything faded into black.

END OF FLASHBACK

Jerry stepped on my feet, bringing me back to the reality of where I and the rest of the Wasabi Warriors were standing. "All right, this is amazing! We are actually standing on the Great Wall of China."

"Just think," Rudy said with his typical sarcastic voice. "Thousands of years ago, the emperor could've stood right here, leaned out over the edge of the wall and yelled, 'You darn kids aren't getting your ball back!'"

Kim was engrossed in her book about the Great Wall. "This thing is over 3700 miles long," she said laughing. "The biggest landmark back in Seaford is the water tower somebody spray-painted 'fart' on."

"Well, this wall is awesome," said Milton, obviously wanting to be somewhere else. "But you know what else is awesome? Cookies with fortunes that come true. So we're gonna head over to the Panda Moon Cookie Company."

"It turns out it's just a few miles from here," Eddie chimed in enthusiastically.

"Once we get the other half of that fortune," said Milton confidently. "We'll be able to find where our treasure is."

"Guys, Jack's tournament starts in a couple of hours. Don't get lost." Rudy actually sounded better serious about this one, which was really rare.

Jerry smiled. "Don't worry, we won't be late. I found a great cab driver." I laughed. Putting Jerry in charge of anything was a bad idea.


End file.
